see you again
by sushicakes
Summary: AU. Getting into relationships was the only thing she knew how to do but to be truly in love in a relationship? Never.


This was supposed to be a long one-shot but I decided to make it into a fic. Just a little warning, there are some ~random~ ships in the first few chapters but I do promise you, the main pairing is SasuSaku because OTP. I just want to give a little love to some of the other ships my readers may have.

* * *

**see you again**

.

.

Senior year.

_Finally._

It was the year that the rosette has been looking forward to. It meant she was one step closer to college, graduating with her best friend and going on their summer road trip before college began.

She sat quietly on the picnic table in the middle of the courtyard with other students eating their lunches, cuddling or throwing a football around. Sakura looked up from her Blackberry and saw that her best friend, Ino was coming towards her. She waved at the blonde and cleared the seat beside her. Sakura noticed a glow coming from Ino and had to ask.

"Oh you know, just talked to you know who," Ino giggled as she sat down. "He wishes that he was still in high school so we could spend more time together."

Sakura puts away her phone into her bag and turned her attention back at Ino. The rosette was so happy for Ino who had met a college boy over the summer and since then; the two couldn't stop flirting with each other. Sakura had only met Neji twice when Ino had invited a few friends over at her place for a small party. Sakura's still trying to figure out how Ino and Neji had ever started flirting but I guess if you put two good looking people, something is bound to happen.

"Are you guys going to the mall after?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly no. He's got classes until like 6 which sucks." Ino shook her head and frowned. "Oh! There's a back-to-school party that Kiba is hosting this weekend. Shall we?"

Sakura sighed knowing that Ino was going to drag her there anyway. "As long as you provide the predrinks."

* * *

Outfit, makeup, car and feeling a little buzzed… everything was ready to go.

Ino had fallen as she reached the front seat of her car. "These heels are going to kill me but fuck it. You only live once," she said as she started up the car and quickly made their way towards Kiba's. If there was one thing Sakura feared the most in the world, it would have to be Ino's driving. Once, they almost crashed into a pole while driving back from the mall. "Let's see, we'll listen to this cutie today," Ino winked at Sakura as she puts in the CD. "_As long as you love meeeeeeeeee!_"

* * *

It was no surprise that the place was already packed with people. Kiba's parties didn't only include kids from their own school but others around the area. He didn't mind who came but as long as they don't have sex in his parents' room. That is a big no-no.

After having her car damaged by party-goers during the summer, Ino learned her lesson and never parked near the house ever again. It didn't take long for the pair to reach Kiba's properties and was greeted by boys, and with a simple 'go away'; they finally made their way into the house. Ino grabbed two unopened beer cans by the sink and passed one to Sakura. "Do you want to stick together or separate tonight?" Ino asked.

"We could do both," Sakura replied with a shrug. There wasn't anyone she was expecting to see or talk to. "Just meet at the car by 1?"

Ino smiled and hugged her best friend before heading off into the crowd. Sakura guessed that the blonde was off to find her cheerleader friends. It didn't take long until someone had approached Sakura, stopping her for a little chat. Even though Sakura wasn't in a socializing mood but talked with the guy for a bit before walking out to the backyard. Sakura looked around and couldn't stop a familiar face but a voice behind her.

"Where's partner in crime?"

Sakura turned around with a small smile on her face. "She's off with her cheer squad, probably. What are you doing here?"

"I got bored at home and I'm guessing you're here because Ino dragged you?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is correct."

Sakura took another sip of her beer and hoped that he would say something but only silenced filled the awkward silence. Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned around but before leaving, she tells him, "It doesn't have to be awkward between us."

* * *

A few weeks has passed since Kiba's party and the awkward moment with Shikamaru. Everyone at school knew that the two had dated during their freshman year and instantly clicked. The two had the same interests and they had known each other since they were little. Sakura felt comfortable around him. It was nice and safe. And she was glad that the two are still friends after their mutual decision to break up even though they still had their awkward silences. There were times when Sakura missed him as her boyfriend and she was sure that he did too. The rosette hadn't told Ino about what happened at the party with Shikamaru because Ino would find a way to get those two back together.

Sakura sat quietly at the front of the classroom, half-listening to the theme suggestions for the upcoming Homecoming events. This year, she was elected as the head of the planning committee which really came to no surprise since Sakura did do most of the work during junior year while the former-head girl was off doing other crap. Right now, Sakura could really careless about Homecoming since she had no date to go with. She thought about asking Shikamaru—yes, asking him but decided against it since rumours will spread faster than a Kiba party announcement. It wasn't until someone spoke up that caught Sakura's attention.

"Having a theme for the dance is stupid," he said flatly.

Sakura looked at him; short dark hair, deep dark brown eyes and a lean body. She had seen him around school, especially hanging around the art building. Dropping her pen, Sakura finally spoke up. "He's right. I think we should just go traditional but maybe with a touch of Grease wouldn't hurt. Just don't go overboard."

With that, everyone nodded and got right to working on getting the decorations to music. There were only a few weeks until Homecoming. After that, Sakura went back to doodling in her notebook but felt someone near and looking up, it was the guy. "May I help you?"

"I'm Sai and you're Sakura, right?"

"That's right."

"Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?"

* * *

"Sakura! Stop moving or else I'm going to end up poking your ass with the needle," Ino threatened as she continued to fix the waist of Sakura's Homecoming dress, a simple short dark green dress that reached just right at her knees. "There. Go look in the mirror!"

Sakura walked up to the full length mirror in the corner and was in awe at her pretty it was. Without Ino's sewing skills, Sakura would look like a mess all evening. Turning slightly, Sakura watched as Ino quietly tried on some heels. Usually, the blonde would ask if this one or that looked better but tonight, she was rather quiet. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

Ino dropped the strappy heels and lets out a heavy sigh. She then began telling Sakura that Neji had broken things off with her because his ex-girlfriend had come back to the city. "I knew he was still in love with her but I just…" Ino covers her face in embarrassment. She had been talking about bringing Neji to the dance, and showing off to the other girls that she could get a college man.

Sakura moved closer to Ino and quickly wraps her arms around Ino's body. After her break-up with Shikamaru, Ino was there for her 24/7 and now, Sakura was going to return the favour. She tells Ino that she could call Sai and cancel but Ino protested.

"Don't do that! He'll probably cry if you ditch him," Ino joked as she wipes away the tears. Good thing she hadn't put on any make-up yet. "Or if he's even capable of crying."

Sakura only rolled her eyes at the insults.

* * *

Weeks after Homecoming, Sakura found herself hanging around with Sai more than during the event meetings. She couldn't help herself but to find herself crushing on him and told Ino everything. And like every best friend would do, Ino warns her about Sai. Apparently he could never stick to one girl or would only use them for sex then dumped. It did made Sakura rethink about going on more dates with him but she gave him a chance, wanting to prove Ino wrong about her so-called Sai facts.

And with the new year coming, things are about to get a little_ interesting_.


End file.
